


October 19th, Werewolves

by Jaggy_Simp



Series: Harringrove Halloween Extravaganza [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Death, Harringrove, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggy_Simp/pseuds/Jaggy_Simp
Summary: Billy and Steve take a romantic walk in the woods, but things take a dark turn.





	October 19th, Werewolves

When Billy suggested that they go for a walk in the woods after dark. Steve immediately declined. He refused to go back into the woods. Even during the daytime, Steve could only think of all the awful things he had experienced in there. However, here he was walking through the forest with Billy by his side. Steve made sure to keep a tight grip on Billy’s forearm. He wasn’t about to let Billy out of his sight. As Billy led Steve through the darkness, he was still unsure of what could be lurking out in the woods. Steve knew there wouldn’t be anything bad in the forest, but his mind couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Billy are you sure there isn’t anything in this forest?” Steve mumbled as his eyes wandered around the trees.

“Steve, I can assure you that there is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing in here.” Right as the last word left his mouth, an inhuman growl cut through the air. Steve yelped. His grip on Billy’s arm tightened. His fingers shook as he pointed towards a pair of glowing yellow eyes. “Then what the hell is that Billy?” “I-I, um, I have no idea.” The thing let out another snarl and then it charged towards at the pair. Billy shoved Steve out of the way. Steve fell to the ground and his head smacked against the ground with a thud. Everything felt fuzzy. He rolled over and groaned. He glanced over and saw that the creature was on top of him. It’s sharp teeth tore a chunk out of Billy’s torso and in retaliation, Billy screamed. It was one of the most horrifying things, Steve had ever heard. The creature gobbled up the piece of flesh and went back for a second helping. Billy’s was face contorted in pain. 

Steve racked his brain trying to figure out what the creature was. It was too large to be a wolf. Then it hit him. He shook his head in disbelief. It couldn’t be. Werewolves didn’t exist. Except there was one right in front of Steve. Its long claws dug into Billy’s skin.  
“Billy!” Steve called out to him. Billy coughed and blood trickled down his chin. “Steve, Run!” Tears streamed down Steve’s face as he scrambled up from the ground. While he couldn’t bear to hear Billy’s screams, he didn’t want to leave him out here to die. “I can’t leave you here.” Steve pleaded with him. “Just run damn it. I know I wont make it out alive, so just fucking leave already.” He groaned in pain. Billy’s once bright blue eyes were dim as he smiled weakly at Steve. “I love you princess. Now leave!” He summoned the last bit of strength he had and hit the wolf on the nose. It whined in pain and in response pounced on Billy. It’s mouth opened and then closed on Billy’s torso. Billy went limp in the jaws of the wolf. Steve covered his mouth in horror and turned away as fast as he could from the horrible scene. Tears poured down Steve’s face as he scrambled away from Billy’s bloodied body.


End file.
